Camp Tales 2-4: Amnesia
by soulripper13
Summary: when a runaway kart hit's Lazlo he get's a case of amnesia, forgetting a lot of things, his friendships, his relationships, his role as Apex, and anything that happened during his time at Camp Kidney, can the monkey get back his memories and love for Camp Kidney
1. Crashed Into Me

It was a Wednesday at Camp kidney as the Bean and Squirrel scouts were having a tether-ball contest as Clam was up against Gretchen as the two were paddling the ball back and forth

"Hup" Clam said hitting the ball as Gretchen sent it back as they were equally matched

"Please give me a challenge" Gretchen said still in her unusual happy attitude as Clam blocked it sending it back as it slipped her Gretchen's hand going around the pole as he put his hands up

"Woo" the rhino shouted

"Nice shot" Gretchen said clapping

"Okay Patsy, you're the last squirrel in the match" Miss Doe said looking at her clipboard as The Mongoose got up to ball as Clam whacked the ball as the match between them as she hit it back

"Hey Clam what's that" Patsy said as he looked away as she served causing the ball to wrap around as he grinned walking off

"Okay the final match is between Pasty and Lazlo" Slinkman said as the monkey stepped up

"How does it always come down to us" Lazlo said serving the ball as Patsy hit it back as Lazlo was using his tail to hit the ball as the match went on for a good ten minutes as they both getting tired as the were both smacking the ball back and forth as the scouts cheered them on

"You tired yet?" Patsy asked hitting the ball as Lazlo rebounded

"No, how about you?" Lazlo asked as they continued.

at the Refired cabin Steven was working on the kart as Andy as fiddling with the controls

"Okay that should do it, try the hydraulics" Steven said as Andy fiddled with a gaming joystick attarched to the dash as the car raised as steven rolled out from under it

"Let's get lunch" Steven said stretching

"I Have sandwiches in the cabin" Andy said leaving the kart as they forgot to turn it off as one of the desk boxes fell landing on the gas causing the kart to start as the radio began playing "Until U Crashed" By Velouria. The back tires began spinning as the kart dashed off at full force.

"What the hell" Andy said opening the door

'Get the kart!" Steven yelled

At the pole the two were still playing as Patsy was trying her hardest to keep focused as she watched the ball

"Is that music" Nina asked as Patsy saw the kart soaring down the road as her concentration broke

"Lazlo, Look out!" Patsy yelled as he hit the ball around the pole cheering

"I did it" The monkey cheered happily, lost in a victory dance as the kart dashed

"Lazlo, turn around, the Bean Can has gone rouge" Raj yelled as he turned around yelling in shock as the vechile ran over the monkey taking out the tetherball pole as Andy and Steven chased after it

"I Told you we should've installed a kill-switch" Steven said catching his breath as the two continued pursit of the kart.

The scouts Lazlo laying on the ground with tire tracks on him

"No Lazlo!" Patsy said rushing to him

"That was priceless... I Wish i had my Camera" Edward said

"Quick, let's get him to the nurse's office" Slinkman said as clam picked the monkey up carrying him to Leslie's office.


	2. Forgetting

Lazlo was on the bed in the nurses office as the Scouts were in the waiting room hoping the best for him after his injury

"I Told you to put the parking brake on" Steven said scolding Andy

"I said I was sorry" Andy replied looking at Steven as Patsy walked into the nurse's office rubbing her shoulder uneasily

"Patsy, what are you doing here?" Raj asked as Samson and Edward left the room

"I Just want to see if Lazlo's all right" Patsy explained concerned

"Why would you care" Dave asked curiously

"I can't help but fell a bit responsible" Patsy admitted as Nurse Leslie wheeled into the room

"I have good news and bad news" Leslie stated

"What's the good news Nursemaster Leslie?" Andy asked

"Lazlo has no physical damage" Leslie replied looking at his clipboard as the campers sighed

"And the bad news?" Patsy asked concerned

"He has developed a case of amnesia" Leslie stated

"Am-what?" Chip asked confused

"Amnesia, I'm not gonna bore you with medical jargon; in layman's terms, he forgot a lot of stuff" Leslie informed the scouts

"Forgot" Clam repeated dissapointed

"Oh How long will it last!?"Raj pleaded making a scene

"I Don't Know, hours, days, years, he might never recover" Leslie said making a dramatic sting getting Lazlo as the monkey stood there with a blank look on his face

"Hi Lazlo" Raj said uneasy as The Monkey looked at him

"Hi" Lazlo responded looking confused at the elephant standing there

"Now Lazlo, you've been thru quite the ordeal, do you know who this is" Leslie said pointing to Raj as Lazlo put his finger on his chin

"No Clue" The Monkey replied as Raj broke out

"I Can't stand to see him like this!" Raj said leaving the building with Clam

"What's their problem?" Lazlo asked

"You've forgotten a lot of things" Leslie said informing Lazlo of his amnesia

"Dude I'm so sorry" Andy apologized for leaving the kart unattended

"For what?" Lazlo asked as Andy filled him in on what happened

"That's okay, I forgive for whatever happened" Lazlo replied

"That's a relief" Andy sighed

"I feel Dizzy I'm gonna take a nap" Lazlo said

"Andy could you and Steven escort Lazlo to his cabin" Leslie asked

"Sure thing Nursemaster" Andy said as they gently grabbed Lazlo

'Come on Lazlo, we'll take you to your cabin" Steven said escorting Lazlo out of the nurse's office as they walked down the camp group

"What is this place?" Lazlo asked observing the area around him

"This is Camp Kidney" Steven replied as Lazlo looked around

"What a weird place" Lazlo said as they stopped at Jelly Cabin as Lazlo looked at the tacky decorations

"Here it is Jelly Cabin, our cabin is right next door just call if you need anything" Andy stated

"I'll do that... uh- Andy" The tiger filled in as the Monkey entered the cabin seeing the inside

"What a crazy Totem Pole" Lazlo said laying eyes on the Jelly Totem pole in the room as he sat down on the bed looking at all the strange sights around him.


	3. Jelly Fun

Lazlo was sitting down as Raj entered

"Hi Lazlo, feeling better?" Raj asked sitting next to Lazlo ans Clam sat on the other side of him

"I Honestly don't know" Lazlo replied confused

"Well we should get on the same level, what exactly do you remember?" Raj asked as the Monkey thought

"Well My name is Lazlo Quicka, my family is from Brazil and own a fruit business, I remember being told of Camp Kidney but never going, i even planned this cool entrance with a fruit truck, please tell me i did that" Lazlo replied

"Oh Yes, with leaf skirt, and the dancing" Raj replied

"Dancing" Clam repeated

"I Don't even remember doing that" Lazlo stated

"So you remember everything prior to Camp Kidney" Raj stated

"Yeah I think so, could you fill me in?" Lazlo asked as Raj looked at him

"Camp Kidney is your favorite place in the whole world" Raj informed

"Jelly Trio" Clam admitted showing a book of pictures of the three doing various activities

"Really, the place looks pretty dumpy" Lazlo admitted looking around as Raj stood up

"I Know what wil help you remember, so good old fashion Jelly cabin fun" Raj said getting

"Jelly Fun!" Clam cheered

"I Guess i don't see why not" Lazlo said as the dragged him along doing a lot of their favorite activites as they took the Monkey to do tree climbing as the reached the tip

'Ok we're up here so what now?" Lazlo asked as Clam grabbed a rope tied to the top jumping as he swung cheering as he jumped into the lake as Raj handed the rope to Lazlo as he tugged his neckerchief as he jumped down swinging

"hey this actually enjoyable!" Lazlo shouted

"Dude let go of the rope" Raj said as Lazlo couldn't hear as he looked around letting go as he flew thru the woods rolling thru the forest

"Ouch" Lazlo said dusting off as the two rushed to him

"Let's start with something a little safer" Raj said as the three went about differnt activities, all ending badly, as the three went on the lake with a canoe considering it couldn't go wrong

"isn't this fun" Raj said as Lazlo was paddling seeming to relax

"It is relaxing" lazlo admitted as a purple beast surfaced

"Lake Monster!" Raj and Clam yelled paddling away as the beast chased them back to shore as they jumped out as it ate their canoe swimming back to the lake

"Uncalled for" Clam stated as lazlo got up walking away

"Wait Lazlo" Raj said catching up to the monkey

"What?" The Monkey said irritated

"Let's try something else" Raj said

"Like what Log Rolling down the step hill, everything we've done today has ended so well" Lazlo replied sarcastically

"There's is one thing that can't go wrong, your favorite activity" Raj said as Clam looked at him

"Mud Puddle" the two responded as Lazlo looked at them

"How is a Mud Puddle fun?" Lazlo asked


	4. Sick of Camp

Raj and Clam led Lazlo to an area surrounded with puddle of mud

"How could this possibly be fun" Lazlo asked as Raj pushed him into one of the puddles as he surfaced coughing of mud

"What the hell" lazlo said wiping the gunk off his uniform as he stepped out

"I Don't get it, I thought that would've worked for sure" Raj said as Lazlo was cleaning off

"What the hell are you three doing at our Mud Pit" Nina asked walking up with Gretchen

"Leaving, I'm gonna take a damn shower" Lazlo grinned as his use of a word like "Damn" earned a weird look

"Lazlo has amnesia" Raj filled them in

"Just please stay away from our mud puddle" Gretchen stated still in her kind way but being firm

"Keep your Fucking mud puddle, this camp Sucks!" Lazlo said trudging off as the other campers gasped, though it was unknown if it was caused by him using the F word or saying the camp sucked as he walked back sour

"What do I have to do to get my best friend back?" Raj asked walking away with Clam

"Clam Sad" The Rhino said as they were heading back

"Poor Lazlo" Nina said feeling sorry for the monkey

"I can't believe he cused at us" Gretchen said.

Lazlo headed back to camp heading for the showers getting undressed as the cold water beat down on him washing the mud off as it clotted down the drain as he reached for the towel drying off leaving the shower as Raj and Clam were waiting

"Maybe some lunch will cheer you up" Raj offered

"No, no more lunch, no more games, today i hit a tree, chocked on a lemon, stepped on a nail, got chased by a monster and pushed in mud I'm done with this place, I am leaving" Lazlo said as the two gasped not believing what they heard

"What's going on" Edward asked eating a popsicle with the Dung Brothers

"Lazlo wants to leave Camp" Raj sated

"This day just keeps getting better" Edward said cheering

"I'll be in my cabin packing" Lazlo said walking to jelly Cabin

"I Never thought I'd see Lazlo _Sick_ of Camp Kidney" Raj sobbed seeing the Monkey leave the cabin carrying a case

"No Lazlo don't" the scouts begged as he walked out the gate

"This Camp sucks, I'm never coming back" Lazlo replied leaving as he was dragging the scouts grabbing his ankles

"Lazlo, I'm sorry man" Andy shouted as the Monkey didn't pay attention

"See ya later Laz-No" Edward cracked up laughed as the monkey walked down the road carrying a bag with his stuff as he vanished from sight as the scout walked back with their heads down

"Hey's what's the deal?" Slinkman asked with Lumpus seeing the scouts down in the dumps

"Lazlo has left" Samson sobbed wiping the snot dripping with his arm

"Woo Hoo" Lumpus cheered as the scouts walked back to their respective cabin as Gretchen and Nina were watching from the bushes

"I Can't believe it" Nina said dissapointed

"I never thought I'd feel bad for the Bean Scouts" Gretchen admitted as Nina was watching The Jelly Duo crying as she looked to the gator

"If Raj and Clam and sobbing I Can only _imagine_ how Bad Patsy is gonna take this when she finds out" Nina stated.

"She'll be heartbroken" Gretchen admitted. heading back to Acorn Flats


	5. New Friends

Lazlo was walking down the road towards Prickly Pines carrying his case into town, He felt the rumble in his stomach as he looked at town, seeing Pickles Convince store as the squirrels from Cabin 6 were selling cookies as Lazlo walked past Mimi, Rachel, Terri and Honey into the store

"Hi Lazlo" Mimi said as he ignored the call out walking in looking for something to eat as he picked up a can of cola as he looked over seeing a loaf of banana bread wrapped in plastic

"At least something that can go right today" Lazlo said picking up the loaf as he walked to the counter

"Hey Lazlo, Mr. Pickles said rining up the items

"Hi" Lazlo repeating putting some money on the counter

"Can't wait for Jelly Dog Monday" Mr. Pickles said as lazlo took the items

"Whatever" Lazlo said walking out as he walking around as he tore the plastic off the loaf biting a piece of the bread

"Ohh that's good" Lazlo said in a pleasured state tasting the bread as two B.O.I. members were leaving a store counting a stack of bills as one of them bumped into Lazlo

"Oh God, he's in for it" Mimi said palmng herself

"Hey, say your sorry" Lazlo said as the grunts turned to the monkey

"Boy what did you just say" he replied pulling out a knife

"Say, you're sorry" Lazo said as the grunt swung the knife as Lazlo caught his arm unleashing a set of moves on them as everyone was surprised of his skills, himself included

"I never knew Lazlo Could fight" Rachel said watching the event

"Boy, you have skills, your from the Bean Camp right" one of the grunts said

"Yeah he is, he's one of the Jelly kids" the other said

"Not anymore, i'm done with Camp Kidney" Lazlo admitted finishing the loaf

"What?" The squirrels thought

"You wanna hang with us?" One of them offered

"yeah, you have mad skills... um what's your name" The other said

"Um, Okay, and it's Lazlo" The Monkey stated agreeing.

"Then get in" They said escorting Lazlo to their kart

"Lazlo, think this is a begining of a beautiful friendship" The members said driving off

"I Can't believe it, Lazlo, with the Brothas of Incense" Mimi said in disbelief.

The kart stopped at the old scrap as the got out

"Kind of a shithole" Lazlo admitted

"True, but the actual fort is much cooler they said walkng thru a secret tunnel coming to metal door opening it. the inner fort was air conditioned had an area of old games beds and the whole back wall was loaded with grafitti.

"Cool" Lazlo said awestruck as a voice was heard

"Jerry, Tim, who is this outsider and why have you brought him here?" A voice said as they turned seeing Lucky staring at the monkey

"We found him in the streets, a great fighter, figured he could be useful" Jerry admitted

"Ain't he a bean Scout" Rassa said now spotting metal gloves with metal bladed finger tips

"Not Anymore, I Quit" Lazlo said

"So, You wanna hang with the B.O.I. monkey" Lucky said

"Well you got a lot of cool stuff here" Lazlo admitted

"We believe in helping out our bretheren, so if you have nowhere to go you can stay, but first sign of trouble, you're out of here" Lucky said walking away

"Okay" Lazlo said formally slauting as if it was instinct

"I'll Show you to your bed" Tim said leading Lazlo thru the fort


	6. Sundown

It was sundown in Camp Kidney as it had fallen into a depression slump with out the cheery monkey as the Jellies were laying in their beds.

"Man without Lazlo's optimism I feel empty" Raj admitted patting his stomach bored out of his skull drumming a melody

"Find Lazlo" Clam suggested getting up

"You are right Clam, Lazlo is our best friend, we need to show him that" Raj said getting out of his bed

"Jelly Trio" Clam cheered putting his hand out as raj put his hand on top of it

"Likewise" Raj said leaving the cabin with Clam as they were set on finding Lazlo

"You two couldn't sleep either" They heard seeing Andy and Steven sitting on the steps to their cabin

"We are going to find Lazlo" Raj stated as Steven turned the kart on

"Get in" Andy said

"Hold it!" A voice said as Slinkman was carrying Lumpus' bed out with him laying on it

"Where do you four think you're going?" Lumpus asked the campers lifting up his sleep mask

"We're going to find Lazlo" Andy stated

"The hell you are, that Monkey walked out, and I'm glad, Camp Kidney will fall back into it's strict regime before that accursed monkey set foot here" Lumpus said

"Sir you do realize if Lazlo doesn't return within 24 hours of his leaving time, he will be declared missing" Slinkman stated carrying the bed

"And why should I Care" Lumpus said laying down pulling the covers over him

"If he doesn't come back by 6 pm tomorrow, I'm gonna have to alert Commander Hoo Ha" Slinkman replied as the moose's eyes opened wide

"What, but Lazlo walked out, he quit" Lumpus stated worried

"But he never signed paperwork of leave so he technically _is_ still a camper" Slinkman replied straining from the wight of the bed

"Okay, you four bring back Lazlo-" Lumpus said as the scouts cheered

"So he can sign his leaving papers" Lumpus added as Slinkman carried the bed back into the scoutmaster cabin as the four got in the Bean Can driving off.

At Acorn Flats Gretchen and Nina were breaking the news to Patsy

"You're kidding me" Patsy said in disbelief of the events she had been told

"It's true we saw him leaving as the other begged him not to leave

"He could come back, Lazlo _Loves_ Camp kidney" Patsy said in denial of the fact of Lazlo leaving

"His last words were ' This Camp Sucks, I'm never coming back', safe to say he's not returning" Gretchen stated as Patsy broke out crying

"I Can't believe it, he has to come back" Patsy sobbed.

"Denial is the first stage of grief Patsy" Nina informed as Patsy was leaving

"Where are you going" Gretchen asked

"To Find Lazlo" Patsy stated setting out to find her boyfriend

"Patsy you can't leave camp after curfew" Nina stated as she knew Nina was right the sun was going down and they couldn't leave with out permission

"Then here's what we do" Patsy said whispering her plan into their ears.


	7. Streetside

The Jellies and Steven and Andy were in the kart searching around Town for lazlo comng out with no results as they were driving around headlights off as the kart engine hummed with the darkness

"are you sure he's in town" Steven said driving the kart

"Where else would he go" Andy stated seeing a figure running thru the streets

"you think" Raj said pointing into the figure as Steven floored it as the kart trailed the figure as the the saw the figure meeting with two others

"Yep that's Lazlo" Andy replied

"Who are those two people he's with?" Steven asked looking at the two guy wearing hoodies as one of them lowered the hood revealing it to be Rassa as he popped open a can a spray paint to Lazlo

"Okay Monkey, it's time to show our mark" Rassa said as Lazlo nodded

"Isn't this damaging property?" Lazlo asked

"We're showing this establishment is under B.O.I. protection, if someone messes with them, they mess with us" Rassa said

"I'm been meaning to Ask Rassa what's with the metal hands?" Lazlo asked

"Apex, that's what, the sucker ripped my claws out" Rassa stated

"Ouch" Lazlo added tagging the wall as he added a whit e background shaking the can emmiting a green mist as the end result was exotic looking skull with vapor coming out of his mouth with the Three Letters BOI written across the bottoom as Rassa looked at the art piece

"Looks trippy" Rassa said admiring the Monkey's art

"I'm glad we found this guy" The grunt said admiring the logo

"I Can't believe it, Lazlo, in the B.O.I." Andy said as two figures were running along the roof tops

"Whos that" raj asked seeing the two shadows as one swung down from a whip kicking the grunt in the stomach knocking him out as the figure came in the light revealing to be the Pink Punishment as other jumped of the roof landing revealing to be Red Wolf

"Oh Shit" Rassa said seeing the two heros

"A Bit to early for Halloween" Lazlo commented at the ridiculous outfits

"Lazlo, just stand down, we don't want to hurt you" Patsy stated a bit uneasy seeing Lazlo in a black vest

"but we will if we must" Shira stated drawing out her wrist blades

"What's with the damn blades, baraka" Lazlo made a remark

"leave this bitch to me Lazlo" Rassa said as he metal hands grew razors out the fingers resembling Krueger-like hands

"Put the blades away Rassa" Shira ordered

"No, it's Junglecat now" Rassa stated as Shira noticed Lazlo putting on the Apex gauntlet

"Where did you get that?" Rassa asked

"I Found it" Lazlo stated messing with the controls as he vanished before reappearing

"and this kid has Apex's gauntlet, he's a keeper

"Damn it, can't figure this out" Lazlo said striking a pose

"Don't touch the monkey... he's mine" Patsy claimed as the match emitted between the four as the Brothas we're no match for the two heroes

"What's going on?" Raj asked as Andy Looked thru the binoculars seeing Rassa and Lazlo get handed on a platter

"Lazlo's getting his ass beat" Andy stated

"I Think It's time we do a signature HPD rush in" Steven proposed"

"Charge!" Andy yelled as the kart dashed towards them as they were fighting

"Is that a kart" Rassa asked as they turned seeing the Bean Can flooring it

"Yeah, HPD Baby, ain't nothing gonna stop us now" Steven yelled as the two girl got out of the way

"Look out" Lazlo said pushing away Rassa as the kart slamming into him


	8. Negotiations

The four got got out of the kart

Ow, son of a bitch" Andy said cracking his back

"That was uncalled for" Rassa said as the two refired boy approched the girl

"And you two leave our friend alone" Andy stated

"Us, there the ones who recruited your friend" Shira cliamed

"Shut it" Steven added as Rassa was dragging Lazlo out from under the kart placing him in the B.O.I kart with the grunt as the four were at verbal argument

"Hey Beans?" Patsy called out seeing the B.O.I. members driving off

"Shut it Princess Bubblegum" Andy replied

"Andy, the B.O.I. are getting away" Shira stated as he turned seeing the B.O.I drive off

"Damn it, come on boys, we have a monkey to catch" Andy said as they got in the kart as he started it

"We're coming with" Patsy stated

"Hell no, we're not letting strangers ride in our cart" Andy replied

"Plus the Bean Can only seats four people" Steven stated

"we are riding with end of discussion" Patsy said sternly

"Fine you two girls can with, but your riding bitch" Steven said as the two got in as the kart drove off following the B.O.I. vechile

"Where do you think there going?" Shira asked who was sitting on Steven's lap as was blushing thru her mask rubbing her cheek on Steven as he looked at her

"Sorry" Shira said as they followed the vechile stopping as the old scrap yard

"Of Course the scrap yard" Andy said a flood Light shined on the kart as it was surronded by B.O.I members

"What do we have here" Lucky said walking out swinging a cane at the scouts and two heroes

"We're just here to speak with Lazlo, we don't want any trouble" Andy said as Lucky snapped his fingers as the grunt pulled out paint guns

"He's Sleeping, hit his head something fierce" Lucky stated

"Look Lucky, We just want to speak to Lazlo, we wish no harm to the B.O.I. Andy said

"And them, Red Wolf and Punishment are pretty high on out list" Lucky said as the B.O.I. all cocked the paint guns

"I'll make you deal" Andy said as the guns focused on him

"If you want something, you better offer something of substance" Lucky stated

"I Can Give you Apex" Andy bluffed as the guns lowered

"We have Apex's Guantlet, with out it, he's no threat" Rassa stated

"We have the guantlet?" Lucky said confused turning to Rassa

"Yeah, the new kid, Lazlo, found it, doesn't know how to operate it though" Rassa stated

"You Give us Lazlo, I'll promise that Apex will never mess with the B.O.I. again" Andy proposed

"How can you garantee that?" Lucky asked

"I Know Apex's Identity" Andy stated

"Tell Me!" Lucky demanded

"I've stated my terms, take them or leave them" Andy stated as the two were whispering

"Okay, _you_ can come in, everybody else has to wait outside" Lucky said as Patsy looked up

"I Go too" She said

"That's is not the deal" Rassa stated

'I'm offering my mask" Patsy said

"The Pink Punishment offering her mask, the oppurtunity is mouth-watering" Rassa stated

"Don't do it" Shira pleaded


	9. Lazlo VS Patsy

Patsy sat there knowing what she offered weighing her opinions as she reached for the wig about to take it off as it slowly separated from her head as she peeled off the latex mask revealing her face as the scouts stood shocked

"Get out, Patsy is the Pink Punishment" Steven said in disbelief

"Maybe she's not as big a pain as i thought" Andy added as Lucky snapped his fingers

"Bring Lazlo out" Lucky order as the monkey walked out in his leather vest

"Who do you think you are?" Lazlo said seeing Patsy with no memory of her

"It's me, Patsy" The Mongoose said looking at him trying to spark a memory

"Am I supposed to know you?" Lazlo asked adjusting his guantlet

"Lazlo, I don't want to fight you" Patsy called out taking a stance as Lazlo fired three rubber bullets as patsy dodged them

"Why are you attacking me?" Patsy asked wanting an answer drawing out her whip cracking it as she used it to grab a piece of metal swinging it at Lazlo as he blocked it with a trash lid as Patsy swung her whip wrapping around his arm

"Come here Lazlo" Patsy said pulling the whip causing Lazlo to fly over to her as she drew a fist managing to hit him as he hit the ground as he poofed away in a cloud of smoke as he reappeared, looking at the gauntlet confused he noticed the whip damaged it as he undid the gauntlet letting it hit the ground

"No vanishing on me" Patsy replied

"We'll settle this the old way" Lazlo stated as they began hand to hand combat, in which Patsy was the better fighter as she was hitting him with a variety of punches as he hit the ground

"Okay, I give" Lazlo said dusting himself as patsy set her whip on her belt

"Did you come here, just to beat me up, you must really hate me to do that" Lazlo stated

"Me, you attacked me first" Patsy stated in defense

"No you came after me and my friends in the alley, I Don't even know you, and I _already hate you_ " Lazlo informed as Patsy pulled out her whip as lazlo took another pose as she just dropped it as the Monkey's eyes opened up seeing this act

'I'm Sorry Lazlo, i was just so set on getting you back, i never considered that" Patsy admitted accepting the fact Lazlo wasn't the same person as she turned walking away

"Enough of this pelt that bitch!" Lucky ordered as Lazlo quickly threw a steel rim into the floodlight as The Grunts opened fire as the the hole ground was painted in a variety of color

"Yeah, BOI baby, BOI" The grunts called as the sounds of paintballs being fired rung like explosion until clicks were heard

"Somebody turn the damn lights on" Lucky ordered as Rassa turned on another floodlight showing the area around the jeep as well as Lazlo and Patsy completely paint free

"Wow, they missed every shot" Andy said in disbelief

"You telling me, none of you know how to properly aim a paint gun in the dark!, ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Lucky stated pissed as Lazlo whistled

'Nice throw" Patsy admitted impressed

"Get the traitor" Lucky stated

"Lazlo, patsy get in, they are coming down" Andy said as the two got ion the kart as it drove off

"Sons of bitches" lucky said firing a paint gun as they were out of sight

"I Can't believe we befriended that sneaky monkey" Rassa said.


	10. Regaining Memories

The kart was driving down the road as Lazlo looking at the camper rubbing his head

"Oh, Patsy, what happened" Lazlo stated seeing the Mongoose in her superhero garb

"We just escaped the BOI scrap" Andy replied

'Why were there?" Lazlo asked

"Why they recruited you, we pulled a rescue when you betrayed them" Patsy sated

"Why would I Join the B.O.I. Lazlo said laughing

"because you left Camp Kidney, said it sucked" Raj sated

"What, I LOVE Camp Kidney" Lazlo stated in his usual happy attitude

"Lazlo's Back" Clam said happily

"Jolly day, we are a Trio again" Raj stated

"I guess he's cured" Steven said driving the kart

"I Wonder what cured him?" Andy asked

"I Have a hunch" Shira said as the turned to her

"Maybe when he saw Patsy in danger his subconscious love for her re-sparked his memory" Shira proposed as the boys laughed

"Yeah, Lazlo was saved by Love" Steven said sarcastically chuckling as Lazlo and Patsy Blushed

"I believe it Shira, what about you Patsy" Lazlo stated as Patsy quickly kissed him

"Eww, in the kart" Andy said watching the two

"Wait, you're Shira" Steven said to Red Wolf as she took off her mask blushing

This is your stop Patsy" Andy said as they were near the lake as the Mongoose got out putting her mask back on vanishing in the night fog as Shira also got out as the boys went back to camp Kidney as the Kart stopped as Lazlo got out

"He's Back" Lumpus said holding the papers

"Just sign this and you can leave" Lumpus said handing the paper to lazlo as he Tore it up

"Wooo, Camp Kidney!" Lazlo cheered as the campers left their cabins

"Lazlo's back" The campers said leaving as they carried Lazlo cheering as Lumpus as holding the shredded paper

"I was so close Slinkman" Lumpus said as Slinkman patted Lumpus' back as The campers were cheering.

"What A crazy Night" Andy said walking back to the cabin were Tusk and Jack we're playing cards

"where have you two been" Jack asked setting card down

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you" Steven replied.

At The B.O.I. scarpyard Omega was sitting at a table with Lucky holding a glass of liquid

"You failed to discover Apex's identity" Omega said crushing the glass

"It's not all bad, we discovered Pink Punishment's identity" Lucky said as Omega looked at him

"Show me" Omega commanded as Lucky began turning from a black cat into a black gel reforming as he looked just like said hero

"Thank you Lucky" Omega said noticing the appearance

"Pleae call me Ink,Lucky said sounding just like Patsy before changing into his regular form

"And Rassa and Icy, how are they handling their modifications?" Omega asked

"You mean, Junglecat and Cryo, their still getting used to to it" Lucky stated as Omega smirked.

"I Expect your loyalty in exchange for these powers" Omega said as a ball of red electricity from between his hands throwing it at an old car.


End file.
